Tsujigiri
by Guiron94
Summary: Usagi finds himself on the receiving end of a violent custom. My first ever FanFiction! I hope you all enjoy! Any positive feedback is much appreciated.


Tsujigiri

Usagi was cautious as he shuffled along the forest path, he was close to the Geishu border at this point and was eager to finally sleep somewhere in comfort. He was particularly eager to see Tomoe Ame again, it had been some time since he saw her last and a reunion was long overdue.

Usagi intended to get to an inn before nightfall but the sun was quickly setting, and the path was becoming darker and less welcoming with each step. He began to feel a little sluggish, he had been walking almost non-stop for most of the day and it was taking its toll on him. Every step felt like it was heavier than the last. Usagi wasn't sure how far away the nearest inn was, however, and he was not particularly enthusiastic sleeping in the forest for another night. Usagi eventually concluded that there would be no inn for a few miles at least and he would have to stop somewhere.

Usagi continued to press onwards, still cautious he kept a sharp eye out for any danger that could be lurking in the forest. He would need to find somewhere reasonably safe to rest tonight, this path had been eerily quiet, he hadn't seen anyone on the path since the two woodcutters he met a few miles back. Usagi felt a slight unease at the calm, it was an eerie calm and he did not like it. Usagi could swear he was not alone, almost like someone or something was nearby. He banished these thoughts if there was anything watching him it was probably just a curious tokage.

"Time to rest I think" yawned Usagi. Suddenly before Usagi could search for a rest spot he heard a rustle from the bushes, turning around he saw the flash of steel in the hand of a young Samurai bursting from the bushes. The man tried to slice at Usagi's neck, Usagi ducked and with a sweep of his leg he knocked the assailant over. Usagi sprung back up, unsheathed his katana and took a defensive stance. He eyed his attacker, he was a young wolf dressed in a red kimono along with black hakama, his hair was bundled into a topknot as was customary for a samurai. The young samurai returned to his feet and gave Usagi a piercing stare, his hands were firmly gripped around the hilt of his katana. Both Samurai continued to stare each other down, neither wanted to make the wrong move as that would mean death for one of them.

"Why did you attack me? You look too well groomed for a bandit" Demanded Usagi.

"Testing my new sword, but I didn't expect my first kill with it would be a Ronin! I've always liked a challenge, killing a peasant can be tiresome." Sneered the young Samurai.

"Tsujigiri? People still do that? I thought that died out after it was outlawed. Couldn't you just test the sword on a dummy back home?"

"I prefer it this way, you could call me a bit of a traditionalist." He laughed.

"If you leave now, I'll forget this ever happened. Neither of us has to die." Usagi reasoned.

"Are you asking me to run like a coward?! What kind of a samurai are you?" He spat.

"Not one who sneaks attacks travellers."

The Samurai was incensed, he screamed as he lunged forward with his sword.

Usagi despite his tiredness managed to fend off each of his attacks, he didn't want to kill the young Samurai but if he had to, he would. Usagi could feel his heart nearly beat out of his chest after he narrowly avoided having his ears sliced off. The Samurai became more ferocious with each attack, Usagi noticed his attackers' eyes were filled with fire and fury, Usagi knew this fight would end in one of their deaths and he intended it not to be himself.

The Samurai was now frenzied, any form of restraint was gone now, and he now fought like a demon. He couldn't let the Ronin live, he started this fight and he would finish it. His sword would have its first taste of blood. His hairs stood on end and his eyes were aflame, Usagi had to think fast or this would be the end.

With a strong swing, Usagi managed to push the enraged Samurai back, this gave Usagi time to unsheathe his wakizashi. Utilising the teachings of his master Katsuichi, Usagi managed to turn the tables on the Samurai. Usagi's unusual techniques dumbfounded the Samurai. He began to panic, this was not how this was supposed to go, he was meant to have killed this common Ronin. This Ronin is something much more than common.

Usagi needed to find an opening, he had to end this fight. He could tell his assailant was getting desperate, he could see the sweat dripping off his brow and his eyes had become more determined. Usagi locked his opponent's sword between his katana and wakizashi, the both wrestled the blades back and forth. Eventually, the Samurai caught Usagi unawares and kicked him in the stomach, the Samurai swung at Usagi slicing his lower arm causing him to drop his wakizashi. Luckily the cut was not deep enough to leave lasting damage. Usagi was momentarily distracted by his wound when he realised his attacker was about to deliver the killing blow.

Usagi managed to muster all his strength to knock back the Samurai again. The Samurai was becoming more irate by the second in his mind the Ronin needed to die now. He prepared himself for one last charge and he leapt forward screaming at the top of his lungs. Usagi steeled himself for one more attack, what Usagi did next was going to mean life or death for one of them. Usagi gripped his katana tightly, as blood trickled from his left arm, he clenched his teeth and tried to ignore the pain. Usagi charged.

Usagi and the Samurai had both passed one another, Usagi checked his person and found he was unscathed. He let out a sigh of relief and spun around to prepare himself again. The Samurai panted and began to feel weak, he looked down at his kimono, dark patterns began to form as he realised that the Ronin had got him. He staggered around to face the Ronin and collapsed. It was over.

Usagi inspected the young Samurai's body, he was saddened it had come to this. The young Samurai's bloodlust had got the better of him. Usagi has met far too many like this in his time, Usagi was glad that he knew better. He sheathed his katana and stooped to pick up his wakizashi which he also sheathed. Usagi dressed his wounds and pressed onward, he was too awake now to rest and presumed there was a town nearby at least, the Samurai must have come from somewhere nearby.

"All I wanted tonight was a good night's rest…" Usagi sighed.

The End


End file.
